


To Save a Fairy

by Fionnuala



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnuala/pseuds/Fionnuala
Summary: The war with Zeref and his demons has upset the balance of magic of Earthland. Most of the mages are dead and the situation has gone past the point of fixing. Lucy and Natsu have one last, crazy idea to get their nakama back.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing in the Fairy Tail world belongs to me. I take credit for the storyline and a couple ideas later in the story, but I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox.

**Chapter 1: Torn Apart**

“This— this is it!” Natsu yelled, looking around the glowing cave that he and Lucy had finally found.

Silent tears streamed down Lucy’s face and she tightened her grip on Natsu’s hand. “We can fix it. We can get everyone back,” she whispered hoarsely, as if not believing they had finally found it.

Magic was almost gone from the world. The fight with Zeref and his demons upset the balance of magic so much that it became unstable and started to completely unravel. Natsu and Lucy were the last members of Fairy Tail remaining. They had lost everyone else along the way and Lucy was only here due to her spirit’s constant help in stabilizing her magic. Natsu was fine because of his previous state as E.N.D. The magic in mages responded to the instability of magic in the world, and anyone with magic in them slowly died. They had no chance of fighting it, especially as it began with the strongest, as their large reservoirs of magic created a more pronounced volatility within them.

Lucy glanced down at her key ring, which now included many new friends that she had come across in her travels. She now had all of the golden zodiac keys, except for Aquarius’s new key, but including the 13th key. Finding Yukino’s body had been hard, but Lucy had lost a lot of family at that point and was beginning to become numb. Yukino had gone down fighting, trying to protect people as one of the last mages standing against the demons. She was overwhelmed and her spirits already weakened as there was only three of them to help balance her magic.

Lucy had also found a least two dozen more silver keys of various spirits. According to her spirits, Lucy had been well known in the spirit world for being a strong and kind master who treated her spirits as friends, but now she was famous as being the last Celestial Mage. Only her strongest spirits could come out, as there wasn’t enough stable magic left for Lucy to hold open a gate on her own.

The last time she had seen Loke several weeks ago, the leader of the Zodiac had explained that this would be the last time Lucy saw him. None of them would be able to come on their own anymore, as they needed everyone to keep Lucy stablilized. He warned that she and Natsu didn’t have long to find their solution. Even now, the celestial mage could feel her spirits pouring their magic into her to replenish and stabilize her magical core.

They had spent over two years looking for this legendary cave—one that supposedly radiated magic from natural crystals said to hold magical energy, almost like a battery. It had taken a toll on them both, and Natsu had even learned to be stealthy after his hot headedness almost got Lucy— and himself— killed several times.

“Hopefully we’re not too late and there’s still enough stored magic for the spell,” Lucy said, running her hands along the glowing crystal walls.

“It will be. It has to be,” Natsu insisted. Lucy looked over at him, noting that he had a grimmer, darker determination, as he had slowly lost that hopeful fire as nakama after nakama fell. The breaking point was losing Happy. Lucy was worried about losing Natsu completely after that, but he after Lucy almost died, he snapped out of it and became very protective of Lucy, determined to fix everything. If he believed that they could fix everything and get everyone back, then he could pretend that they weren’t all gone. And after years of searching, it had paid off.

They were about to meddle in forbidden magic, but there wasn’t another choice as Lucy’s spirits had said that this magical unbalance was destroying the world. Any magic having to do with time travel was incredibly risky and always came at a high cost. Lucy and Natsu weren’t sure what their price would be, but each had promised to themselves to make sure the other made it through.

The two worked quickly to make the preparations for the ritual, where they would use all of the magic in the cave to call upon lost gods and magics to turn back time. It was hard enough to find the incantation for this and what it would do, so they didn’t know much about the consequences but they did strongly suspect their current selves would die.

When they were ready, Natsu stepped close to Lucy and put one hand on the side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her gently. “We’ll get our nakama back. And we’ll make sure everyone is safe.”

Lucy nodded and leaned into Natsu’s embrace, soaking in the comfort for just a moment before pulling back. They held hands and began chanting in a long forgotten language together.

There was an intense glow that hurt Lucy’s eyes, but she forced them to stay open and meet Natsu’s. The magical pressure built up until it seemed to explode. She felt her body dissolving and everything went black.

~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~

Lucy couldn’t tell if her eyes were closed or if her eyes were open and it was just pitch black. She could feel Natsu’s hand in hers, which she squeezed and felt a squeeze in return.

“The world is in chaos.” Lucy heard the words in her head and reverberate through her. The voice was almost unearthly and sounded like none she’d ever come across.

“This magic you’ve done is forbidden.” Lucy tried to open her mouth and speak but couldn’t. “We know it was a last resort. Errors were made on our part as well, which allowed for this end result, and is the only reason why we shall allow this.” Lucy’s heart jumped to her throat as the being speaking seemed to be approving their plan.

“We shall assist your intertwined souls and magic back to your younger selves, but we shall have a difficult task for you to aid us with in return. You shall know the details when you need to.” Lucy’s heart was pounding and she was sure Natsu could hear it. He squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

“If you have any questions, speak, Celestial Mage,” the voice commanded and Lucy felt magic release her voice.

“Thank you,” she started out with. “How far back can you take us and will we retain all of our memories?”

“Your memories will remain. It will be difficult for your younger selves to deal with them all, but you must remember the trauma and pain you’ve suffered so far. It is part of you, how your magic grew, and part of the price.” Lucy understood and despite sometimes wanting the pain that seemed to be carved into her chest to disappear, it had shaped her to who she was and she couldn’t ignore that.

“As for how far back we can send you, you have two options. It will be strongest to send you back to either x777 on the 7th day of the 7th month or when you were seven years old. The number 7 holds power, as you well know, so it is less likely for something to go wrong sending you to x777. Know that Igneel’s disappearance and Layla Heartfilia’s death cannot be prevented. They must happen. We can give you several years with them if you so wish, but you will be separated from each other during this time.” The voice explained and then stopped speaking to let them think.

“Natsu…” Lucy whispered, unsure of what to do.

“Luce, could you handle seeing your mother, knowing that she was going to die?” Natsu asked softly. “We could see our parents again and learn more and train harder earlier, but you would have the horrible knowledge that you couldn’t prevent your mom from dying.”

“I always said that if I could have just one more day with her, I would take it,” Lucy answered. “But we’d be away from each other for three years. It’s like choosing between family,” the stress of the choice bleeding through.

“We can do it,” Natsu said, making a decision he knew Lucy couldn’t make. “Hey, god voice, can the necklace that Lucy was wearing go back with her?” Natsu had given Lucy a necklace made of a teardrop crystal with a small, living flame inside made from Natsu’s magic.

“If that is one of your requests, then yes, we can make that happen,” the voice responded, almost sounding amused.

“See Luce? You’ll have me next to you the whole time and it will go faster than you know. Hey! We can see who can become stronger in those three years! You’ll have to start collecting your gate keys again, right? How will that work?”

“I assumed that I was going to lose all of my friends,” Lucy mourned.

“While you cannot keep all of your keys, because we are also at fault here, we will allow you to retain any silver keys. We will also allow you to have two Zodiac keys if we can choose which ones or you may choose one gold key. Certain events must happen, so you may not choose Leo or Aires.”

Lucy froze at the thought of choosing one of her friends over all the others. When she thought about how she couldn’t save Leo or Aires, she wilted. She would just have to save them herself. “You choose two please. I cannot choose between family.”

“Virgo and Gemini then. Know that Pieces, Libra, Taurus, Scorpio, and Sagittarius will be unclaimed and if you can get to them first, you can contract with them. Leo, Aires, Aquarius, Capricorn and Cancer will all already be in contracts.” The voice explained.

“You mentioned that our souls and magic were intertwined,” Lucy brought up curiously.

“Yes, your unique magics are sustaining your souls and as such they cannot ever be without it. Your magical core itself has changed, young mage, with the influx of various powers from your spirits. You may find that you have some new abilities. Both of you will be more powerful this time, but that will come with its own difficulty,” the voice warned.

“Will our bodies be able to handle that?” Lucy questioned, worried.

“We will help prepare your younger bodies for this influx of magic, but it will take hard work to maintain and not burn out. Your magic will grow quickly over 13 months until you are at your current power level. That is the quickest your bodies can adapt to it. You will need physical exercise, meditation, and magical focus practice. Since we are partially to blame for the collapse of magic with our hubris, we will also give this to you,” the voice offered.

“We can do that,” Natsu promised. “We can’t let our nakama down. I’ll train every day, even in— ugh— meditation.” Lucy knew that Natsu didn’t like sitting still for meditation and only did it when Igneel, the 3rd Master, or Erza made him.

“Are there any more questions, or are you ready, Fairy Tail mages?” the voice asked. “There are certain events that cannot be changed. You will know which ones when they come up.”

“I’ll try my best to save our nakama early,” Lucy promised.

“Don’t burn yourself out,” Natsu made her promise. “And keep yourself safe, please.”

“I promise. And you too,” Lucy answered.

Natsu laughed. “I’m going to be with a dragon, Luce. I’ll be fine. I won’t be with you, so I can’t get to anyone or help before x777. I’ll find you as soon as I can.”

“Good luck to you, mages. Make good use of this time as this is the only redo you’ll get,” the voice warned.

Lucy felt Natsu squeeze her hand one last time and then she was waking up in her childhood bedroom.

She turned on the light beside her bed and was relieved to find her ring of keys sitting there, although missing many of her friends. She then lifted a hand to her neck, letting out a relieved breath when she found the necklace Natsu gave her there.

She looked down to find herself wearing a new nightgown that she remembered receiving for her 7th birthday. The now 7-year-old swore to herself that things would be different this time.


	2. Change Starts with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. See ch. 1 for full disclaimer.

**Chapter 2: Change Starts with You**

The now young girl got out of bed and went over to her desk. While there were some things that would be impossible to forget, Lucy wanted to write some things down anyways.

The celestial mage spent the first hour jotting down a timeline with all the important events she could remember.

Once she had a timeline, she sat back and looked at the whole picture. _Ok, who can I save earlier? _Lucy thought about her future family.

Family to check in on:

Erza and Jellal (and friends)

Gray, Ur, her daughter

Levy

Juvia

Mira/Elfman/Lisana

Freed?

Cana

Laxus

She would have to be smart going about some of this, as she couldn’t take on Deliora or the entire Tower of Heaven. She also felt a block against most of the names, as if signaling “not yet.” Surprisingly, not Juvia though. She would have to look into that soon then.

She also needed to get her mother to increase her mage training. So far Layla had just introduced Lucy to the history or Celestial Spirits and their magic as well as allowed Lucy to interact with Aquarius, Capricorn and Cancer. She needed to get a hand to hand combat teacher so she could hold her own better in the future. And she needed to convince her father now that she wasn’t going to be the typical heiress.

Lucy was also wondering if she could learn a secondary magic. Mira had taught her and Natsu some take-over magic which they were able to limitedly learn that day, so it was possible. She wanted to learn enough to reequip her keys so that she never had them taken from her again.

She felt her body flagging and realized it was still the middle of the night and she was in her young, untrained body. There was one more thing she wanted to do tonight though.

She took Virgo’s key and felt for her magic, measuring if she had enough to summon her to make a contract. While it would take a little over a year to have her magic reserve grow to what it had been, her young body now still held a lot more power than she had as a child. Probably more than she had when she first joined Fairy Tail. Lucy assumed that she would have to at the very least confirm or remake her contracts and deal with confused spirits who don’t know the blonde or why they have a connection.

“Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!” Lucy chanted as a soft golden light filled the room.

“Hime-sama!” Virgo greeted, appearing in her familiar form before Lucy.

“You, you remember me?” Lucy asked, shocked.

“I don’t remember it all very clearly, but the other timeline left behind an imprint in the spirit world. I believe that many spirits will remember once they meet or contract with you again,” the spirit explained.

Lucy couldn’t help herself as she rushed forward and hugged Virgo, glad she hadn’t completely lost all of her friends. “Thank you, I’m so glad to have you as a friend, Virgo,” Lucy cried softly, her emotions flowing over.

“I will always be by your side, Hime-sama,” Virgo promised. “Call on me whenever you need me.”

“I’m going to call out Gemi and mini to make a contract with them before going back to sleep. I’ll call you out again tomorrow night so I can fill you in on the plan,” Lucy promised.

Virgo bowed and disappeared back to the spirit world. Lucy was glad she had a good portion, even if it wasn’t all, of her magic right now or she wouldn’t be able to call out two zodiac spirits in a row.

“Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini!” Lucy prayed they also remembered her.

“Piri-piri!” Gemi and mini appeared. “A new master!” “Or an old master?” “Two sets of memories?”

“Take my form,” Lucy had a burst of inspiration. “You should be able to understand better!”

They looked at her curiously, but did as she suggested and there was another young Lucy standing in front of her.

“Lucy Heartfilia saved us!” “Piri-piri, she did!” “She loves us, her spirits!” “And she came back to save magic!”

They turned back into their two smaller forms. “We agree to the same contract! Piri-piri! We love you Miss Lucy!”

“I love you too,” Lucy answered as Gemi and Mini faded back to the spirit world.

Lucy clutched her keys tight for a moment before placing them and her lists into her nightstand draw out of sight and climbed back into bed, hoping that Natsu was enjoying being back with Igneel again.

~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT

_Natsu’s Interlude_

When Natsu woke, he was comfortable and warm. Peaking his eyes open, he found himself curled up next to Igneel, sleeping. He closed his eyes again, and reveled in the feeling. He could feel the warm scales beneath him, the wing slightly curled as if to protect him during the night. He knew that he was going to have to play this smart, as he couldn’t have a personality change overnight. Luckily, Igneel did leave for periods of time and that could explain some of it. But for now, he was going to enjoy sleeping next to Igneel again.

The next day, Natsu had to hold back during training. Even so, it appeared that he had magically improved tenfold overnight. Igneel seemed to be chalking it up to Natsu finally applying himself, but the fire dragon slayer knew that fire dragon king was probably making some notes in the back of his mind.

Over the next several days, Natsu showered Igneel in a mix of questions—real ones about what it meant to be a dragon slayer and how that made him different from humans as well as inane, childish questions. While some questions were answered, other got a vaguer response or a brush off. Natsu was fine with that for now, but he would need more answers before Igneel disappeared.

There was very little planning Natsu could do from here, so he threw himself into training as best he could and spending time with Igneel. It was in a blink of an eye that he realized the first year had already passed and he couldn’t help but wonder, even though he told himself he wouldn’t dwell on it, about how Lucy was doing.

~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT~FT

When Lucy got up the next morning, she almost burst into tears at breakfast when she saw her mother. The young girl had to drop her fork and duck under the table for a moment to get herself under control, which wasn’t easy with the emotions of a child influencing her.

She had also forgotten how much lighter and happier her father had been before her mother’s death. It was a bittersweet pill to swallow to see the stark change from the perspective of an adult mind.

As Lucy went through her lessons that day, she was planning on how she could get out of them in the future without it looking suspicious. She couldn’t just magically know everything overnight, but these lessons were a waste of time now. She also needed to make sure her mother didn’t give away Capricorn’s key this time. She also needed to convince her parents to find her a martial arts and physical trainer, which her father would be especially reluctant to do.

Lucy careful crafted a plan, writing up plans and lists and timelines at night. Over the next two weeks, she began to slowly let her “advanced” knowledge for her age show, first in lessons with her answers and her questions to her tutors, then by leaving advanced books she “read” out on library tables and then several notes and writings about concepts far beyond her years. The young mage also began asking her mother more pointed questions about her keys and celestial magic, “hiding” a book about celestial spirits and magic in her room which she knew the servants and her mother would find.

At night, Lucy meditated and exercised in her room. She needed to find a way to get outside to run and work out, but it wasn’t until the end of her first week “back” that she got the idea to ask Virgo to help her dig a secret passage out of her room and link her to an isolated, back garden with enough room to run and practice martial arts, blocked by the tall hedges. Lucy made sure to carefully hide the entrance and protect it with a magical lock, physical key, and alarms.

The first night she was able to sneak out, she practically flew around the edges of the garden as she ran, happy to be able to run like this again. She used to hate running, and to some extent she still didn’t like it when she had to run for her life, but she became good at it out of necessity and the more her body adapted to it, but the more she loved the feeling that she got from sprinting outside at night.

Lucy often called Gemi and Mini out to run with her as a copy of herself so she had someone to keep her company and was starting to stretch and grow her magic. Gemi and Mini seemed pleased to be helpful in this way as many former masters used them dishonestly to maliciously deceive people. Lucy had Virgo coach her in hand-to-hand combat either against “herself” with Gemi and Mini or testing against Virgo.

Lucy was also trying to teach herself reequip magic so she would never have her keys taken from her again, but it was a slow learning process. She would never be able to use it like Erza does (would?) but she was determined to master it for at least her keys and preferably some emergency supplies. The number of times she and Natsu had lost their packs was ridiculous.

After the second week, her parents confronted her about her newly shown intelligence at breakfast.

“Lucy, sweetie,” her mother began after sharing a meaning look with her father, “how are you finding your lessons? Your tutors say that you’ve been advancing quickly.”

“They’re easy, Mama,” Lucy claimed as innocently as she could manage. “Fae and Miyugi are nice and try to make things interesting, but the lessons are slow and boring.”

“We’ve found some interesting books left out in the library recently, Lucy,” her father mentioned faux-casually.

“I’m sorry I didn’t put them back on the shelves, Papa,” Lucy apologized, purposefully misinterpreting where he was leading with that statement. “They were on shelves too high up for me to put back myself and it was after everyone was gone when I finished them.”

“No, no, that’s fine,” her father backpedaled a little bit. “But you understand what those books were about?”

“Sure!” Lucy piped up. “Some of them are pretty interesting! I love the books about the different types of magics, ancient languages, mythical creatures, history, learning about the world and how it works. I want to try so many things!”

Her parents shared another look. Lucy couldn’t tell if it was a _this is what we suspected_ or a _what do we do now_ look.

“You’ve been asking a lot about my keys and celestial magic, Lucy, is that something you’re interested in learning?” her mother finally asked. Lucy could have cheered.

“Yes! I know you’ve been teaching and preparing me to learn this type of magic for a little while,” Lucy said, referring to the bedtime stories her mother told her about the spirits and the spirit world that she originally didn’t realize was her mother’s “first step” in teaching her celestial magic. It seemed to surprise her mother that she recognized that.

“I had planned to increase your training when you were ready perhaps next year or so, but we can begin sooner,” Layla promised.

“Thank you, Mama!” Lucy chirped, cheering inside her head at this victory. She hoped this much earlier training would stop her mother from giving away any of her keys and help Lucy grow her magic faster.

She had called out all of her silver keys at this point and remade contracts with them. She still couldn’t let her mother know about them, however; which was frustrating. She was working with her spirits to plan how she could acquire or “find” some of the keys. The blonde was in luck, as next week her father announced he had to go into town for a meeting and Layla suggested she and Lucy accompany him in order to go shopping in the vibrant shopping district the town had. Lucy was both growing out of some clothes and was wearing on some hard with her nightly workouts.

The night before, Lucy stayed up planning with her spirits to figure out how Lucy could “find” a key in a way that let her “contract” with it before Layla or having anyone get suspicious. They decided it would be best for the young celestial mage to find Virgo’s key, as having a maid/assistant/teacher would be easier for her parents to accept than a shape changer. Lucy also wanted to officially get some of her keys back; however, she knew it had to be a slow build-up.

So, when the day of their trip into town finally came, Lucy spent the morning enjoying spending time with her mother, picking out new clothes. She made sure to ask for a variety of colors and styles, not just pink. She asked for specific work-out outfits and more casual clothes along with the more typical and fancier dresses she was expected to wear.

It was after lunch that Lucy put The Plan into action. She let out her magic a bit, letting it flair just enough for her mother to take notice.

“Lucy?” her mother asked curiously as Lucy began to walk towards large garden in the middle of town.

“Mama, someone’s lonely. They’re calling to me,” Lucy murmured, making sure to sound slightly distant.

Her mother put a hand where Lucy knew she carried her keys, but cautiously followed Lucy to a quiet section of the hedge maze part of the garden. Lucy stopped at an area where she could just fit under the hedge but her mother couldn’t follow and proceeded to crawl under.

“Lucy!” her mother called after her. “What are you doing?”

“It’s under here!” Lucy called back. When she was sure she was out of view, she took Virgo’s keys from her pocket and placed it in the dirt, digging it in a bit. She picked it up again, making sure to get her hands and key slightly dirty before crawling back out.

“Look!” Lucy said with real excitement, “it’s a gold key, Mama!” She was excited to be able to have Virgo back and around without having to hide her.

Layla gasped, watching Lucy use a corner of her dress to “clean” the key.

“It’s Virgo!” Lucy said, pretending to study and remember the symbol. “I can feel her!”

“Well, I think we found your first spirit,” her mother smiled softly. “I would have liked for you to contract with a silver key first, as Zodiac keys require a lot of magic power to hold open.”

“I can do it!” Lucy insisted. “I’ve been meditating and I’ve practiced some with your silver keys,” the young girl pointed out, as Layla had started her on calling on some silver spirits of hers this past week.

“Ok, but let’s wait until we’re back at home, sweetie,” her mother requested.

Lucy could hardly contain her excitement all the way home. Her father was quiet, as if finally resigning himself to the fact that his only daughter was going to be a mage and not the heiress he expected.

Lucy chose to make the contract out in the garden. She tried to both push her magic out to mimic someone summoning a gold key spirit for the first time while also holding some of power back, as it was much more than a standard 7-year-old with no training would have.

As the gate opened, Lucy couldn’t stop the wide smile on her face. This was it—the beginning of her journey as a celestial mage during this time.

“Greeting, Hime-sama,” Virgo appeared in her customary maid outfit.

“Hello, Virgo!” Lucy chimed, following the loose script the two had agreed on. “I’m Lucy Heartfilia and I’d love for you to become my friend!”

“I would be pleased to be one of your spirits and friends, Hime,” Virgo replied.

“Right now I’m still learning my magic, so I don’t know how much fighting I’ll be doing,” Lucy continued, “but maybe you can help me train my magic! I want to be strong enough to stand and fight beside my spirits.”

“I’m proficient in hand-to-hand combat, Hime, if that would interest you,” the pink-haired spirit offered.

“Oh, yes, please!” Lucy answered excitedly, not having to fake her excitement for finally being able to start exercising and training during the day and out in the open. “Would you like to discuss the detail of your contract?”

“You may call on me whenever you wish, Hime, I have no restrictions,” Virgo offered, knowing that this would shock Lucy’s mother in the open-endedness. It was rare that new contracts began as open as this, as the first months were used to test out the relationship and build trust. Also, the holder’s power factored into how often they could call out a spirit. By offering no restrictions, Virgo was insinuating that Lucy was already very powerful. Lucy and Virgo discussed added stipulations and days into their fake contract, but they didn’t want to interfere with their real one and didn’t want to have to explain Virgo’s presence at perhaps times she wasn’t “supposed-to-be” available.

“It would be best to start training tomorrow morning after you meditate,” Virgo suggested. “You have a large magic reserve already, but with a deeper connection to the spirit world, we can help that grow safely.”

“Hai! I meditate at least twice a day,” Lucy said, letting her parents know that she had been doing some “secret” training. Lucy knew that the servants had told her parents when they found her meditating, but the blonde was doing it “sneakily” as fit Lucy’s child personality at the moment.

There were going to be questions her parents had that she couldn’t answer. And she was going to be smarter and more powerful than a normal child would be. Hopefully much of that would be marked down as being a child genius and naturally powerful. Her heart grew heavy with the thought that her mother wouldn’t be around long enough to see her magic fully bloom.

After the contract was “signed,” Virgo suggested that Lucy procure several silver keys so she could stretch her magic out more often with them instead of always calling on a gold key. They hoped this would allow Lucy to start explaining away her collection of silver keys.

Layla and Jude hugged their daughter, congratulating her on completing her first contact. Layla commented on how powerful Lucy must already be to hold that sort of contract option and how trusting her spirit was of her and how she should respect and treasure that.

Lucy took several slow breaths, as she had now made the first major change to the future and there was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out the second chapter of my story! I hope that you've enjoyed reading it so far. Feedback is always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story! I hope to put out a new chapter within a week or two. I already have the first five or so planned out and have storyboarded the overall arc. I'll add more tags to the story as it develops.


End file.
